coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8333 (28th February 2014)
Plot Owen drops Gary at the hospital and leaves a nonchalant business call on Phelan's mobile. Gary joins Izzy and Anna just after Jake has been diagnosed with a urine infection, treatable with antibiotics. Izzy demands to know where he has been. Beth revels in the praise of Maureen Rothwell as she tells PC Burke how brave she's been. Kal asks Stella to invite Jason to Dev's party as a peace-offering. Eileen’s put out to find Liz and Tony enjoying a drink together. Jake is brought home. Gary is distracted and he and Owen are perturbed to see a police car pull up outside but it's only to drop Beth and Sinead back home. Liz feels guilty, wondering if Eileen still carries a torch for Tony. Owen tells Gary to keep calm and act as if nothing has happened. Gary worries what Phelan will do to him if he's recovered. Beth basks in glory as Sinead regales Chesney and Kirk with the tale of how she fought off Maureen’s mugger single-handed. Owen and Anna chat but neither reveals their secrets to each other. Owen and Gary pull up at Phelan’s house and see that it’s in darkness. They knock on the door but get no one answer. Todd tells Jason he shouldn't hold grudges against Tony. Beth bores the regulars with stories of her heroism. Owen and Gary worry what will happen next. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maureen Rothwell - Enid Dunn *Doctor - Catherine Grose *PC Burke - Giles Ford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Casualty and exterior *Unknown street Notes *The scene of Eileen, Jason and Todd Grimshaw in the back room of 11 Coronation Street was the final indoor sequence ever to be shot for the programme at the Quay Street studios in Manchester, the production base since 1960. Recording took place at the end of the day on 20th December 2013. The final outdoor sequence was of Peter Barlow on Rosamund Street in Episode 8338 (7th March 2014), also shot on 20th December. Filming recommenced after the Christmas break at the MediaCity studios site on 9th January 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen and Gary try to contact Phelan, but there is no reply from his phone and his house is in darkness; and Eileen is upset to find Liz and Tony drinking together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,660,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Sinead Tinker (about Beth Tinker): "She is a heroine." Kirk Sutherland: "She's on heroin?!" Category:2014 episodes